Fate Is Cruel, Especially In Highschool
by Maple Story of Anime of COCA
Summary: Our favorite heroes go to boarding schools. But horrors lurk in the halls even in these two newlybuilt schools. How will the group survive? AND OMFG IS KAIRI AN ACTUAL PREP? SoraxOC DemyxOC ZexionxOC AxelxOC RikuxOC RoxasxOC Marly's a SENIOR! Inde. hiatus
1. Prologue

This is a new story…..so yea…. ENJOY!!!

I Don't own Kingdom Hearts!!

_**Imrunningoutofideasfortheselinethingies.Helpme.**_

This sucked.

This most outwardly sucked.

Sora, Riku and Kairi came back from the World That Never Was tired and badly in need of rest.

Guess what?

The mayor of the Fate Islands sent them to school… Right when they came back!

Now of course there were a few days left before the actual start, but these were spent reluctantly on shopping and settling in.

Guess what else?

Imagine what a shock it was for Sora to come home, only to see that his former 'Nobody' was sitting on Sora's former bed, twiddling his thumbs, waiting for his new 'brother'. Same goes for Kairi. Sora and Roxas have been dubbed brothers as Kairi and Namine have been dubbed sisters.

HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY.

Now, Roxas and Namine were forgiven for what had happened the past year… but didn't this mean that the rest of the Organization was alive and well too?

This thought hurt Sora's head.

Right now Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas and Namine stood before the huge metal gates that were open, leading to Twin Palm Trees High Boarding School's courtyards. The two schools were established and built a few weeks before the return of our heroes… or more like when the worlds known to us as Twilight Town and Radiant Garden came flying out of the sky into the clear sea around the Fate Island system.

What a scary thought it was to the town's people when they heard that two new islands brim full of teenagers would be mingling in their streets? Oh boy.

Anyway…

The council decided to build two very, very big schools, to which various students from the 9 high schools of the 23 Fate Islands and RD and TT will be transferred too, for reasons to not over populate the already over populated schools.

Anyway…

The gates were open, and other curious students streamed past the 5 into the courtyard and to their homerooms.

"Well… this is it guys… Nice knowing ya…" Sighed Riku, turning to his friends.

"I cannot believe I'm saying this… but… I wish I was still a Nobody ad couldn't feel anything that I'm feeling right now…" admitted Roxas, starring with frightened awe at the towering schools in front of them. Namine silently nodded her head.

"Aww common guys! It can't be THAT bad!!!" Exclaimed Kairi, clapping her hands together, "I went to school, and nothing bad happened to me!"

Everyone turned to stare at her. The normally tomboy-ish girl was now in a mini skirt, tank-top, high stockings and dress shoes. Everybody took a precautious step back.

"What? Eww… Is there something on me?" She asked looking around apprehensively. Everyone took another involuntary step back. Morale: Kairi is now a prep-cheerleading-popular-girl.

Yikes.

"Anyway," Said Roxas, trying to change the subject, "What school did you guys get?"

"There are numbers?" Asked Riku. This information generally meant that they would be separated…

"1" Said Roxas, naming his school first.

"1" Said Sora.

"1" Said Kairi.

"1" Said Namine.

Riku looked down at his schedule, silently praying to find a '1', "Um….two….wait….TWO!?!?!" Riku fell to his knees. Being a hot-hero-teen had its down sides…AKA: fangirls.

"Aww… come on Riku! It can't be that bad!" Exclaimed Sora, helping his friend up.

"Um…Sora?" Namine gently tapped Sora's shoulder and pointed out to the School Island Gates. There, smack middle of the once beautiful scenery, bounced sugar-high Riku fangirls. How did they know they were Riku fangirls? Maybe the plane flying overhead, writing '_WE LOVE RIKU!!'_ in puffy clouds gave it away….or maybe it was that the whole crowed was dressed in Riku's clothing.

"Who the heck are those people??" Roxas asked no one in particular.

"Oh…just a few friends I invited to come to see us off…" Said Kairi absentmindedly, checking her nails.

Riku squinted into the crowed, "Whoa…that's a lot of fang-ARE THOSE MY PJS??"

Riku never had the chance to check his trunk for his PJs, as both of the School's bells rang at once:

"_TEN MINUTES BEFORE THE START OF HOMEROOM! ALL STUDENTS, PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR DESIGNATED ROOMS!!!"_** shriiiieeeeeeeek-----**

Well that popped a few ear drums.

"Well, we better go now, or we'll be late… See ya Riku!" Waved Sora to his friend, grabbed his luggage and began dragging it across the ground to Palm Tree no. 1 School. Roxas, Kairi, and Namine followed suite.

"Wait…no…DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!!!!" Screamed Riku after his friends. This was a start of a night mare for him; a very scary fan-girl involving way.

Now Don't Get Him Wrong, He Loved Girls In More Than One Way

Just not fan-girls…

Ewww…

_**Imrunningoutofideasfortheselinethingies.Helpme.**_

Welp there you have it! The Prologue of my new KH high school fic! And Seeing as the plot bunny and muse puppy have been attacking my brain for the past few days, I now only face the problem of actually typing out the chapters. LOL

R and R!!


	2. StUdY hElL 1

ANOTHER CHAPTER YAY!!!!

CLAP AND CHEER WITH ME!!!!!!!

W00TZ!ES!!!!!!!!!

P.S.: I'll try to make it as clear as possible who the main(er) characters are…

_**

* * *

**_

Roxas was the only one else Sora knew in his homeroom.

This sucked for three reasons:

There was no one else to talk two.

Seeing as how Lady Luck wasn't with them (duh… she and Luxord are engaged, planning to be married in a few months) chances were, one of them was going to be transferred to another homeroom…

Sooner or later they'd probably be dubbed gay.

Sora sighed as these bullet notes organized themselves in his head into a readable position. _Look at the brightside, apart from Riku being in another school, the school is not half bad! Look at the cleanliness! Look at the smiling, nice teachers and students! And no fan has stalked you yet!_

It was true, the school was clean and pretty. The teachers were mostly young, well dressed, and smiling pleasantly.

Sora almost felt at home at this school, maybe it wasn't half bad!

But his inner voice couldn't be more wrong…

Both Sora and Roxas walked into their B14 homeroom simultaneously. Amazing for the first day of high school, the room was already buzzing with chit-chat between friends and even former enemies. Also amazing for the first day of high school, the front rows were taken, leaving the back row for the boys, and two girls sitting in the corner. Sora and Roxas took the remaining empty seats next to the girls without a word. No words could have been uttered anyway, since the teacher walked in and closed the door at that moment.

Roxas who was gazing at the girl 2 seats away from him snapped his head up as a stern, manly voice boomed through the classroom. Their teacher, a muscular, brown haired man began with the announcements.

"I'm professor Lexeaus. I'm also your home room teacher and one of the gym teachers. RESPECT ME!!"

As the man's image sank into Roxas's mind, said teen jumped up, screamed a horribly out-of-tune manly shriek and fell backwards over his chair. The class stared. One of the neighboring girls giggled, while the other one slammed her face into her desk and covered her ears.

When the students turned away and began chatting away, Sora bent down in his chair and helped his brother up.

"The hell was that?" Sora muttered, and then with more sarcasm, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"So you haven't met Lexeaus, have you? He was number 5 of Organization XIII. Just our luck to get him as our homeroom teacher. At least he's one of the nice ones..."

However Sora wasn't listening much to his brother. Two words registered in his mind: 'Organization' and 'XIII'.

Sora jumped up, screamed a pleasantly in-tune girly shriek and fell backwards over his chair. At this the neighboring girl began laughing while her friend let out a very disappointed groan.

The groaning girl would have probably chucked something at Sora if the teacher hadn't called his and Roxas's names at that time, "Roxas and Sora Tarento, please come here."

The two brothers slowly exchanged glances and slowly made their way to the teacher's desk.

"Nice seeing you again, Roxas. Hello Sora." Greeted Lexeaus his hands clasped in front of him. Even while smiling, the professor was an intimidating figure, "I trust you both know that this is a Boarding School, and that you will be staying in dormitories?"

"Yes, Mr…Professor Lexeaus." Answered the two in unison.

"Alrighty then. Due to an over whelming amount of students, you two will be bunking together in one of the larger suits."

"YES!!" Exclaimed the brothers, this was going to be just like at home for them!

"Except… there will also be two girls with you two. Now the school is aware that this is a major tread on the boy-girl policy… So if you mess this up, you can say aurevoir to having no problems in school. Is that clear?" He asked, turning his gaze into a paralyzing drill.

"Yes, Professor Lexeaus."

Now, although Lexeaus did not spot this, but he put an oxymoron into his speech: 'school' and 'no problems' do not belong in a sentence of any type, even if it is negative, and definitely NOT in a positive one.

"Please go back to you're seats, the announcements should be on any minute now."

The two stumped boys slowly wobbled their way back to the back of the classroom. They. Were. Sharing. With. Girls.

OH NOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!

The school already sucked, and the school day hadn't even begun yet!

And with that, the morning announcements came on. A male voice rang through the speakers, increasing the sound of the man's surfer accent.

"_GOOD MORNIN' PALM TREE STUDENTS! THERE ARE A FEW IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS FOR TODAY, AND THEN WE'LL PROCEED WITH THE SCHEDULE. FIRST, AS I TRUST YOU HAVE ALL READ IN YOUR HANDBOOKS, _(at this, every students listening took out their handbooks and began reading them) _YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW THAT THIS IS A BOY-GIRL BOARDING SCHOOL. THAT MEANS THAT AFTER 9 O'CLOCK EVENING, THERE SHOULD BE NO BOYS IN THE GIRL DORMITORIES OR GIRLS IN THE BOY DORMITORIES! _(after these cruel words, many seniors and juniors sighed in sadness) _THIS RULE DOES NOT APPLY TO THOSE BOYS AND GIRLS WHO ARE SHARING DORMITORIES. BUT BE WARNED, AT FIRST SIGN OF…………ah…………MISBEHAVIOR, THERE WILL BE TIRE CONCIQUENCES!! NEXT, SINCE THIS IS ALL BRAND NEW TO EVERYONE, AFTER HOMEROOM, YOU WILL ALL PROCEED WITH YOUR NEXT CLASSES. AT THE END OF THE DAY, YOU MAY ALL GO TO YOUR DORMITORIES. TYPICCALY, TODAY IS A 'NORMAL SCHEDULE DAY'. C YA!!!"_

And with that, the intercom turned off.

"_OH AND ONE MORE ANNOUNCEMENT: _**MR. LIQUIRE PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT OFFICE, MR. LIQUIRE PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT OFFICE!**_ THANKYOU!!"_

Not wasting anytime, Sora and Roxas began violently comparing schedules:

SORA:...,,,...,,,ROXAS:

Hr: B14 ...,,,...,,,B14

1 Biology ...,,,...History

2 Physical ...,,,...ScienceGeometry

3 Geometry ...,,,...Biology

4 P.E ...,,,...,,,...Chorus

5 Lunch ...,,,...,,,Lunch

6 Study Hell...,,,...Study Hell

7 History ...,,,...French

8 Art ...,,,...,,,...,,,Art

9 English ...,,,...English

10 Spanish...,,,... P.E

"HOLY HELL!!" The two exclaimed in unison, "THERE ARE 9 CLASSES??? DAM!!!"

After the two had calmed down, Roxas took a closer look at the schedules, "Well, we share quite a few classes… Lol, look, they spelled 'Study Hall' as 'Study Hell' what a stupid mistake!"

"Hope so." Said Sora.

"Hm… But why do you have two Science classes?"

"Probably because I signed up for the Agriculture and Biotechnology program… Look, there, the location says it's outside of school…"

"Oh…Can't believe you want to study animals, after you spent two years killing of cute and cuddly heartless shadows…" Said Roxas, looking at Sora with cute puppy eyes, grinning all the while.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!" Both Sora and Roxas whipped around and stared at the two girls. The one that was groaning earlier was standing up, looking at her schedule in horror. Her friend was torn between laughing and calming down her friend. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SH!TTING ME!!!! H-LL D-MN NO!!!!!!!" The girl was spazzing out, hitting her head on the desk and in plain words: beating herself up.

"Hope ya survive my friend!" Said her laughing friend, packing up her stuff as the bell rang.

"I should just kill my self. Commit suicide…jump of the Niagra Falls…slit my throat… get under a car…there is no way on Earth I'll be able to survive alone…" She continued, sulking on the desk. Sora kept watching her, silently laughing at her over reactive behavior.

"If we don't leave soon, you'll be late. And if you're late for the first period, you might as well…..uh…..do all those things you mentioned." Said the sulking girl's friend. Roxas said something like that to Sora too, but it was only when Roxas slapped Sora upside the head, did Sora finally comeback to reality.

"Dude, you better not be crushing on someone already…" Roxas pointed out, "Kairi is gonna be soooo pissed if she finds out…"

"I know!! I'm not crushing on anyone!" Sora exclaimed in answer, and swung his back pack over his shoulder, "Geez, can't a guy think without being accused of cheating??"

"Not really… You know how all girls are…"

"Yeah…" Replied Sora in a saddened tone.

The two brothers left the classroom, followed by the sulking girl and her friend. Sora groaned. It had started raining slightly, and he had to walk outside to get to the Agriculture building. Why was it always his luck to get stuck in the outmost annoying situations? Sora waved goodbye to Roxas and proceeded out side, making a mental note to buy an umbrella ASAP.

Sora was the last one into the classroom. But since the bell had not yet rung, and the teacher was still in his office, Sora quietly slipped into on of the desks in the back. He gazed around the classroom, and sighed in relief; there were only 5 other people in the class apart from himself, 4 girls and 1 other boy.

The teacher came in and began taking attendance before Sora could make anymore deductions about the nature of his classmates.

"Good morning, I'm Professor RoottoBoot, but feel free to call me Professor RB." The man said. He was tall and muscular, with curly white hair. If anything, the man looked like a pedophile than anything else, "Now let's begin with attendance: Clarissa Moth? There you are my sweet heart…"

Sora almost choked as the teacher said that. The called girl slowly raised her hand, her other one clinging to a twitching friend's arm.

"Next we have… Shayna Clearfront? Ah…nice shirt…my love…" The girl twitched and hid behind her library book.

"Demyx Nicuraga? Salute, my man!" It was clear. Not only was the man perverted, but also gay!

Wait…

DID HE JUST SAY DEMYX???

Sora quickly looked around the room for the only other boy. It was the same guy who he fought about a month ago, the same mullet hair, same happy eyes…

Was the teacher already rubbing off on him?

"Sora Tarento? There's my boy…" Sora choked a little again and looked away... Right at Demyx, who's eyes went wide and he quickly turned away, slightly paled.

"And last but never the least: Al…Alyona Mayora? Hello honey, I met your mother at the parent-teacher conferences…charming young lady…you look just like her…" He finished. The girl paled considerably and pulled up her hood. She looked oddly familiar to Sora…wasn't she the suicidal girl from his homeroom?

The class ended quickly after that. The teacher only passed out a few signature forms and a class overall guide. He then moved to his teacher desk and began leafing through some random files, periodically looking over the class.

Sora sighed for what seemed the 100th time in the first hour of school. He barely noticed how Demyx walked over to him and sat down in a neighboring chair.

"Uh…Hi…" Demyx said, still pale, "Nice weather today, huh?"

"Um…" Sora was about to counter that statement before he remembered that to a water user, rain is second nature, "Yea, it's ok, I still prefer sun though…It's not as dreary that way…"

"Yea, but this way, the rain gives the touch of calmness and mystery to the schools…personally I don't mind mysteries on the first day of highschool!"

First day? How old was this guy anyway? "Hmm…You got a slight point… How old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen… I only look older because I had to work out when I was still with….still at….before I got my heart back." He stumbled. Sora looked a way for a moment. The teacher was still staring at the girls intensely; 3 were chatting and the suicidal girl was listening to her ipod, head on the desk once more. The bell rang shrilly, announcing the end of the first period.

"What…what do you have next?" Asked Demyx, who sounded as if Sora might go on an all-kill rampage any second.

"Physical Science, what about you?"

"Same." Demyx answered, cheering slightly.

"Cool…Hey, what school are you in anyway?" Sora had to know if the two might possibly share anymore classes.

"One, why?"

"Me too…nothing, just wanted to check." Demyx's face fell vaguely, but he immediately regained his usual happiness, as they entered their second period. This time, the class was bigger, but even so, it had the same 4 girls as the first period. This time however, the suicidal one was happily chatting with who seemed to be her other friend.

The teacher of Physical Science was nicer and livelier. Plainly, both Sora and Demyx and the rest of the class liked him….apart from the lazy preppy people.

Mr. Void as he was called, told his interesting biography while talking about the class, making the lesson seem bearable and full of laughs. When the class ended, the two headed straight for the doorway, leaving their locker-opening for tomorrow morning.

"What homeroom are you in?" Sora asked, beginning a conversation.

"D99" Demyx answered after checking his schedule, "Ironic. What's your dorm number?"

"22, same as Ro…..Roxas."

"Really?! Roxas is here too??"

"Yup, he's my 'brother'."

"Oh…" Demyx finished, looking back down to his schedule. "By any chance……do you know if……um…… any body else from the O-organization goes here?"

"…Nope." Demyx sighed and hung his head. They both entered the main hall of the main school building number 1, and with a light parting wave, left to their next classes.

The next few periods went well for the most part; not including the fact that Sora was the center of all attention for the next 2 hours and 15 minutes. When the classes were finally dismissed, and the students and teacher stopped staring at him to pack their bags, Sora ran out of the room, jumping with the sense of freedom. When his adrenaline rush had finally stopped, he began carefully navigating the halls to the lunchroom, where he oh so hoped would be easy to find Roxas in.

He could never believe how EASY it was.

When he walked into the buzzing room, a thin, red headed figure closely followed by a blonde girl and Roxas, tackled the poor kid to the ground.

Literally.

After the student got off of him, Sora spared a moment to glance at the wall, where the author gave him thumbs up.

"So! Looks like the Keyblade master is here as well! Man, I didn't believe you were here until Larxene and Roxas pointed you out in the crowed!" Began the red head, laughing as if at some joke only known to him and his fire. Sora glanced behind Axel, mouthing something along the lines of _WTH?! _To Roxas.

The blonde in turn laughed and disappeared back into the crowed. Sora was now left to face Axel and Larxene alone. The two were surprisingly smiling, which in Larxene's case looked weird, unnatural and disturbing. Suddenly, the two grabbed Sora's arms and dragged him off to a more or less distant lunch table from the rest of the school's population. Sora sat there, starring open mouthed at the table; There was Axel, Larxene, Roxas of course, Demyx…………And Kairi, Marluxia and Namine.

Scratch that; Sora wasn't starring at the table, he was mentally wondering why the heck an old flower-loving man would be in school? Sora was about to say something on the subject before, Namine cut him off, conveniently preventing blood shed.

"He's not as old as he looks; he's a Senior here." She said, smiling lightly behind her lunch menu: mission accomplished, blood shed prevented : )

Sora decided not to ask, but took a seat, right next to a giggling Kairi, who unbelievably didn't shut up through the whole period.

Lunch passed quietly. No one really wanted to speak and become leader and gain attention (although Axel seemed to had done the opposite a little while before…)and no one could really blame them; who would want to speak to some one who killed them?

Well, actually I would, but that's a different story.

The eight said their good byes and headed towards their different classes. Sora and Roxas quickly navigated the halls, desperately trying to beat the bell, since 'Study Hell' was conveniently located on the far side of the school. The two brothers approached the room, and Roxas gulped, pointing up above the door. There, in red dripping letters, someone wrote 'StUdY hElL' over the room number. Roxas and Sora exchanged glances, reaching for the door right when the bell rang. And then…

The door slammed open. A man stood in the door way, surrounded by billowing smoke that was glowing red, with what seemed to be fire crackling in it. The man wore black, his face was on the verge of red and purple, and he was glaring at the boys.

"You're Late." He said, grabbing the two boys by the collar and pulling them inside. The two barely had enough will to not scream for help…

Too bad, they should have done just that.

* * *

And that my friends is the conclusion to this chapter, that i was waaaaaaaaaaaaay to lazy to finish, and decided to enter a cliff hanger. 

LOL

Anyway, it's my Orthodox x-mas tomorrow, and i'd really appreciate it if i got reviews as presents, ne-?


End file.
